


Glass Coffin

by LamiaHypnosia



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Love, May/December Relationship, Memories, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Spooning, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: Phineas recalls when he and Kenna first met. Truth and trust. Regret and remembering.They share a pot of coffee, insecurities, and a bed.-This morning, with her, having coffee.-Johnny Cash when asked for his description of paradise.
Relationships: Female Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Glass Coffin

The beep signaling an incoming ship in the docking bay got Phineas’ attention. Turning from his wall of notes he was secure in his glass chamber just as the visitor entered. Or rather visitors. Through some underhanded means Phineas had gotten reports on them, too. Parvati Holcomb, a Spacer’s Choice mechanic. Kept her head down, never did anything apart from what she was told. The Vicar Maximillian DeSoto on the other hand might be problematic. For all his calm demeanor and austere placidity he was the belligerent type. He’d done time in Tartarus though, for questioning the OSI so in all likelihood he wouldn’t put his captain’s mission and by extent Phineas in jeopardy. She came alone though. 

Kenna was her name. Kenna Kay Frost. Phineas was getting on in years but all his mental faculties were intact. So unfortunately he remembered everything. He’d remember the names and faces of Kenna’s dozen predecessors who had paid the price of his failure for the rest of his days. The image of Kenna’s face Phineas had already etched into his mind even as she strode toward him with purpose he half expected her to drop dead into a puddle of blood and viscera at any given moment. The bile rose in his throat, though briefly. 

Walking fine, and walk she did. Marched right up and prodded the glass at about Phineas’ shoulder level.

“Who are you? What is all this? And what the hell is going on?” She demanded. Thankfully she was smart enough to ditch the Hope suit, instead favoring some standard worker gear. It still made her stand out as the jacket was bright red. A rather heroic color. Red for passion, anger, danger. 

Phineas regarded her calmly “A lot is going on and little time to explain-”

He drew breath to continue but she cut him off. “Then you better start.” Her fists were on her hips “You’re smart to be behind that glass because I’d start shaking answers out of you.”

Phineas smiled wryly. “No need for that. I said I’d answer any questions you had, didn’t I?”  
Astute enough that things were not what they seemed. Well now to it. “To begin, I know you've seen wanted posters by now but I am Doctor Phineas Welles. You might remember my saying as much- that the Board has a price on my head.”

Casually hooking her thumbs into her belt loops his associate said “Yeah I saw the posters. What's to stop me from turning you in?”

Your own conscience. He thought. Naive, Phineas observed. But not too naive. Hopes to trust. I can work with this. 

“Nothing, except I hope you will listen when I tell you that I have a plan to revive the rest of the colonists from the Hope. You were among thousands of brilliant minds frozen forever. This colony is in peril and the Board wants to keep them locked away and leave us to rot.”

Her arms were folded now but her features didn’t have that pinched look of suspicion. A little but it had diminished. “Why does Halcyon need the people from The Hope?”

“As I said there's some of the most brilliant minds to be shot out into the stars frozen like you were. You saw what was happening in Edgewater- we are starving. We need fresh minds to help us solve this problem or we are all doomed. And if all else fails and I can't appeal to your conscience I can try to appeal to your wallet. I know that you're starting over in a strange place. You'll need bits. I can also direct you to other work. But only if you agree to help me. “

She shifted uncertainly. Mulling over what he said.

Please, Phineas begged her mentally, please, I am not lying and desperately want and need your help.

It must have been written plainly on his face. Kenna relaxed. Now that it wasn’t frozen and swollen from the chemicals that kept her alive it was an arresting face, with fine features. She might have been the spokesperson of any number of beauty products or even a movie star under different circumstances. People are more inclined to trust a pretty face. Yet the blue eyes that met his were now devoid of suspicion, replaced with fear and confusion. 

Kenna wet her lip. "Just tell me what I need to do."

-

“Void take them all!” Phineas growled for the third time as he stormed through the docking bay and back into his lab. He just needed time to think. The scientists he’d revived,they were all the same, dangerous circumstances or not. Each one wanted to be the lead of something, do things his or her own way when it wasn’t a damn contest. Eventually Phineas had enough of their bickering and left. 

Bubbles was dozing on a pile of old sheets but upon hearing his footsteps she awakened. Phineas gave the cystypig a pat on the head as he passed, almost absentmindedly. No need to take out his foul mood on the animal. 

As he entered his quarters the smell of fresh brewed coffee reached his nostrils. Had he set a timer? He didn’t remember doing so and Phineas knew he wasn’t losing his mental faculties, he was healthy for a man his age in this crapsack of a colony.

“Hi.” came a female voice.

Phineas whirled around to face Kenna sitting at his table. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed her. He sighed in relief “Oh, my dear.” he wanted to tell her what a welcome sight she was but he was at a loss for words. 

“There’s coffee if you want it.” Kenna said, pointing. “I was-”

“You,” Phineas interrupted, touching her cheek. “Are so beautiful.”

Kenna blinked at him. She knew that. Men and women alike fairly tripped over themselves fawning over her. Still there was a dancing light in her eyes. “Flattery might get you somewhere.” 

Phineas laughed softly and retrieving a mug from the cabinet poured himself some hot black brew. “You know I was thinking about the first time we met. In person, I mean, not when you were a hunk of ice.”

“A hunk of ice, did you just call me fat?” Kenna wrinkled her nose at him.

Stirring sugar and creamer into the coffee Phineas shook his head slowly. “The chemicals in your bloodstream and the ice crystals added to your volume. But there was some swelling when I first opened up your cryo chamber.”

“Oh.” Kenna said. “Was I gross looking?”

Phineas sipped his coffee. That first sip really was the best. And she made it nice and strong just the way he liked it. “In what way?” he asked as he pulled the empty chair closer to her and sat down. 

“You said I was swollen.”

“Not your face.”

“Doubt I looked like a sleeping princess in a fairy tale.” A loud sucking sound indicated Kenna’s own mug was empty. Rising she went to pour herself a fresh cup. “You know that’s what I thought you’d initially taken me from the Hope for, I thought you’d kidnapped me because you were obsessed with me.”

Foreign substances in one’s nasal cavity are uncomfortable at best but hot coffee, even drinking temperature, is unbearable. Phineas coughed several times.

Kenna tittered scooping sugar into her mug before adding the coffee.“Yeah don’t choke on that one, Phin.”

“That’s...preposterous.” Phineas said as soon as he could speak again. “What fairy tale is that?”

“Snow White? I think? Girl bites into a poisoned apple, falls into a deathlike slumber. All her friends mourn but she’s so beautiful they can’t bear to bury her so they put her in a glass coffin out in the woods so they can admire her.” Kenna gulped down her coffee flavored sugar milk. “Then a prince happens by and sees her, asking her bereaved dwarf friends ‘who is she, she's beautiful’ and gives them a dickload of money for her body. “ She shrugged “Fairy tales are weird.”

“I certainly didn’t pick you for your looks. Though they probably helped in some subliminal way, people are more inclined to trust attractive individuals. Your sex was incidental.“ Phineas leaned back in his chair. 

“You weren’t tempted to kiss my frozen lips? You weren’t a love struck kidnapper?” Kenna teased, giggling. Phineas wiped a hand down his face.

“Oh my law, woman, you can be so silly. “ There was still a note of laughter in his voice. “You thought I kidnapped you- that’s- that’s absurd.”

“I didn’t know!” Kenna lifted both hands, still holding her near empty mug. The two laughed. “Even the first time I came to the lab I wasn’t sure of you.”

“Understandable. I was afraid you’d turn me in or worse, liquefy in front of my eyes like the others.”

They both grew quiet at this, drinking their coffee and thinking about how to move away from that particular subject. 

“You know,” Kenna began, “it would be a good retelling of the fairy tale. A scientist revives the sleeping warrior princess and they save the kingdom.” Her hand rested on his. “But I guess why do that when we live it?”

Phineas smiled. “You could take it even further.” He took a deep breath, the years rolling back. “I remember hearing stories about the Hope when I was a child. I thought my dad told me about it just to tease me, to stir my imagination. A long lost colony ship.” He shrugged. “I used to imagine finding the ship and all the colonists woke up and had to be integrated into our society, I’d make friends my age whom I’d have to teach about Halcyon.” 

Kenna squeezed his hand. “Little Phin daydreaming.”

Phineas scoffed into his mug taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. “The reality turned out to be slightly less whimsical.”

Cupping her chin in her hand Kenna gazed off, past him, past the thick glass that protected them from the infinite void, through the void across time. “It’s sweet, though.” She mused. “A little boy dreaming of the people lost in the stars.”

He didn’t hear her rise but when Phineas looked up Kenna was standing over him. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed deeply.

“Rough day?” she asked, resting a hand on his head. 

His face pressed to her torso Phineas mumbled “Mmhm.” He held her for a while but Kenna must have had other pressing matters, such as all the coffee she drank calling her to the bathroom for she tried to get away. But Phineas didn’t let her go immediately, his embrace tightened which made her chuckle.

When he did let go she bent and kissed him, her lips warm. “Your kisses will give me cavities.” he said dryly. 

“So sweet?” 

“No, you put so much sugar in your coffee.”

Kenna cackled. “Coffee flavored kisses!” She sang and disappeared around the corner. When she came back she said “I’ve waited a hundred years for this.”

Phineas blinked slowly at her, resting his chin on his knuckles. “I didn’t hold you that long. Maybe you should cut back on the coffee.” He rose to top off his mug and Kenna bumped him lightly with her hip when he passed her.

“Look who’s talking. Your blood type is medium roast! What I meant was I waited a hundred years for this.” She made an all encompassing gesture. “A hundred years to find you. Someone to enjoy the little things with, you know?”

The intercom buzzed. “Dr. Welles?”

Phineas tuned to Kenna looked deeply aggrieved. Lifting his arm as though it weighed twice what it did he stretched out pressing the call button. “Welles.”

“I think we’ve settled things here. We just need your go ahead.”

“Hi, Liam!” Kenna chirped, recognizing the low pleasant voice of Dr. Richards. She even waved at the intercom as though he could see her.

Phineas made an indignant noise “You are free to make decisions on your own, you know.” Maybe he just wanted to be difficult. He wasn’t expecting cooperation or anything like that.

“Yes, but you saw what a bad idea that turned out to be.” Dr. Richards sighed patiently. “I hear your company, we meet at your leisure.”

Kenna yawned. “You can take a break, can’t you?”

“Take a break, Phin.” Liam insisted. “We have everything in hand.”  
The intercom cut out before Phineas could protest. He lifted his brows at Kenna.

“Did you by any chance have something to do with this?”

Kenna shook her head. “No, believe it or not.” Tugging on his jacket she smirked. “Are you going to tell the others about us?”

Phineas waved a hand negligently. “Tell them what exactly?”

Kenna tilted her head. There was no need to tell anyone and it wasn’t anyone’s business. She and Phineas carried on like they always had but in private like now they’d kissed a few times. It was cozy, comfortable like a well established marriage not the red hot tumultuous love affairs she’d known in her youth. Kenna’s own parents hadn’t been very affectionate that she recalled. When she was very young actually now that she remembered but never when she was older. Phineas rarely spoke of his parents but what little she knew of his father she knew Phineas emulated him. Alfred Welles had been a gentleman, a prince of a man but maybe it was because Phineas idolized him so, rose ish colored glasses and such. 

Realizing Phineas was expecting an answer Kenna stammered “J-just what’s going on with us and so forth. I guess it’s not their business. I’ll still be professional in public. It’s just..”

Alarms rang in Phineas’ mind. He chastised himself for his worries, she wasn’t questioning herself or how she felt about him. Rein in your fears and let her finish. That was one thing he liked about her- Kenna didn’t do indecision. She got what she wanted. Even if what she wanted was an old man. She was direct, decisive. That knowledge soothed him.

“It’s just” Kenna went on “I hope you’re still okay with this.” She rapidly gestured to herself and to him a few times. “With us because I was kind of rash.”

“I’m glad you were or I would have tarried in indecision.” Phineas replied affectionately, watching her with his chin resting on his knuckles. Contemplating his empty mug he murmured “Who knew the love of my life was among the stars this entire time. The beautiful princess in her steel and glass coffin.”

Picking up a glass, Kenna filled it with tap water and poured the contents into the parched soil of a little potted plant on the counter, a gift from Parvati. Some kind of flowers judging from the buds.  
“My fairy tale turned out quite different.”

“You got a gangly old man instead of a handsome prince.” Phineas waved a hand and slouched in his chair. 

“Or maybe the brilliant alchemist! Who wants a prince?” Kenna smiled, pulling the dead leaves off the plant “And hush up with that gangly nonsense, you’re a handsome guy, Phin.”

Phineas rolled his eyes “You are a biased party.”

“I’m right! Plus I found this today.” She held up something, a data cartridge.

“Have you been snooping?” Rising slowly, hoping to catch her off guard Phineas’ eyes then went wide. “My old Kolway ID?”

“Your old Kolway ID!” She said triumphantly but when Phineas tried to wrangle it from her she twisted away giggling. He caught her round the waist and she held it out of his reach. Time to change tactics. Phineas let go letting Kenna think she won. Then he began lightly pinching her sides sending her into peals of laughter. “Oh no! Stop! Stop!” She cried helplessly and Phineas snatched the cartridge out of her hand.

“Ticklish. Noted.” Phineas waved the ID at her but he became serious. “I warned you to not touch anything you don’t know what it is, didn’t I?”

“Yes.” Kenna hung her head. 

“Look.” Phineas said and did something with his thumb. The old ID’s screen lit up. “The high security areas required these clunky things. If you’d tried to open it it would have fallen apart.”  
The little screen, old and dusty, did its best to display Phineas’ personal information on its grainy interface. 

“You're five foot eight, you weigh one hundred forty pounds-” Kenna read aloud then her eyes fell on the faded image. It was Phineas alright, staring back at them from three decades past. The same angular features though smooth, neatly groomed dark hair and the same grey eyes. Yet she did not know them. They were cold. Not the dead eyed look of an overworked scientist but something like disapproval, as though she were an ignorant layperson and he didn’t have the time of day for her. 

The screen then flooded with Phineas’ credentials, his test scores, references, achievements which were all overlaid with the word VOID in stern red letters before Kenna could finish reading them. As though he’d ceased to exist. All his accomplishments for nothing. 

“It’s like they tried to erase you.” Kenna murmured. “Why would you keep this, you’re not the sentimental type.”

Phineas was standing behind her holding the cartridge for her to see. His voice came softly, pleasantly to her left ear. “I initially kept it to see if it could still be of use in older facilities. Then I suppose I forgot I had it. Anyway this tech is null and void. Surprised it still works.”  
Closing the ID he said “Well to the incinerator with it.”

Kenna almost cried ‘no!’ but she knew that was futile. “You looked so different.”

“Time has that effect on people.” He turned from her. “Someday you’ll be old and grey.” Phineas paused. Would that he could be there to see it. Opening the cartridge again he stared back at his younger self. “I was so sure of myself. So sure I was incapable of failure.”

“You were cute.” Kenna smirked and Phineas shook his head. “Bet you charmed all the ladies.”

“A few.” He said slyly “But I wasn’t interested in all of that.” He dismissed it all with a wave of his hand. Considering the image a moment he closed the cartridge again. “ Had I not become obsessed with the Hope I might be stuck with a nagging wife, mindless brainwashed children and a future where grandchildren couldn’t possibly survive. I made my choice long ago.” 

Kenna had her hands in her pockets. “You still have a nagging wife.” She grinned. 

Phineas scoffed. “Darling, we’re not married.”

She frowned and Phineas could have bitten off his tongue. “No I get it.” She said. “Marriage doesn’t mean what it meant back on Earth. I always hoped I’d find someone I loved deeply and spend the rest of my life with them. But I guess that’s a silly notion here on Halcyon, isn’t it.”

“More like the rest of my life.” Phineas muttered under his breath. He thought she didn’t hear.

“Everything dies.”

Laying the cartridge on the counter he was beside her taking her hand “No it’s not silly at all.” 

Kenna laid her hand over his heart. “This is still mine.”

“Yours, contract or no. All of me. Besides, you don’t want to deal with all the contracts and renewals.”

Kenna made a face “No more grinding in the wheels of bureaucracy, please.”

Phineas chuckled “That’s what I thought.”

She bounced a little clinging to his jacket. “Besides calling me your girlfriend makes you feel devilish and young, doesn’t it?”

Phineas smiled and canted his head. “Oh, my lady thinks I'm devilish.”

“Your lady knows you’re devilish.”

“Then perhaps she can say why she has not invited me to her bed.”

Kenna said ‘oh!’ and Phineas looked away dramatically “Oh indeed, she’s already lost interest.”

She shook her head rapidly “It’s not that. I’ve just been tired. And I was worried you didn’t want to.”

“Seems we’ve been at cross purposes.”

Kenna began to say something else then looked down at her chest. Bouncing on her heels she observed her breasts jiggling. 

“That’s called gravity.” Phineas said dryly. 

“Did you unclasp my bra?” She squinted at him suspiciously. 

Took her long enough to notice. “Maybe.” 

-

Then lights went out and Kenna settled in with usual preliminary burrowings and position changes. She did this more in the queen sized bed she'd installed in his lab so she could stay over than her own fancy bed on Terra 2. He hated it when it was just him in it.

Phineas was familiar with her breath patterns when she was asleep. His hand paused over her. If he hesitated longer she’d be cross with him for waking her up.

He ran his fingers lightly across her arm brushing across with his thumb. Her skin was deliciously soft, so much that he couldn’t help pressing his lips to her shoulder then her throat. Kenna inhaled softly. She must have known what was on his mind and rolling onto her back pulled him close. She didn’t need to pull. He went willingly into the refuge of her arms.

Phineas lay in Kenna’s arms for a time in silence. She must have assumed Phineas just wanted to snuggle though they had done so the entire evening.  
And it was true. Having gone so long without human contact he was addicted to her touch. In public though she stood close but they seldom gave any displays of affection out of professionalism, not even a goodbye kiss.  
Unerringly his lips found hers. She reciprocated, her kisses long and slow. Would that he could stop time and just stay here forever, in this bed in this room with Kenna. Brushing his thumb across her cheek she kissed that too. 

Next he brushed it across her shirt where he knew her sensitive nipple was, kissing and nuzzling her throat. Phineas understood now why one might want to get to it immediately. He was already thinking about being inside her, about her warm skin against his and how she bit her lips, her arms around him holding him so tightly. Patience. 

Pushing up her shirt he rolled the nipple of her left breast between his finger and thumb. His other hand crept down the flat plane of her belly and tucked under her waistband. She must have been anticipating it too for when he gently parted her lower lips with a middle finger she was already wet.

No urgent rutting race to the orgasm though it wasn’t like he needed time to warm up. Of that he was justly proud. Tugging down her pants and panties Kenna sat up. They both fairly tore off each other’s clothes in a frenzy.

Her lips sought his and he led her back to a prone position sliding a teasing finger inside her, all the way into her warmth then just barely inside thrusting with increasing speed. All the while suckling and kissing her neck. He kissed his way down the slope of her breast taking the nipple into his mouth. Her breath hitched in her throat.

It was easy to tell when her orgasm was near but when she reached that point Phineas stopped. Even he had a limit reaching between them let the head glide along her wet lower lips. 

“Okay now you’re just being mean.” Kenna said.

“Oh?” Phineas asked, not stopping his teasing. 

Kenna swallowed “Please?”

It was his intention to draw out this teasing further but he needed her. Now. Right now. 

He savored the moment, entering her slowly, lingering with his body flush to hers. This moment was what he lived for now. Even as he anticipated the moment of release that just signaled the end. 

Still keeping with the theme of patience -difficult as it was- he withdrew and entered again. And again. And again. Lacing his fingers with hers. Nothing existed but her. Maybe there was something to this romantic love thing besides the urge to breed. Phineas would not be an ideal mate apart from his intelligence but in as far as attraction- no, stop that. Still, his love for Kenna evolving into something deeper held a kind of magic Phineas had only seen people in serials wax poetic about. 

“Where did this come from?” She breathed and Phineas could hear the smile in her voice, the sweet note of anticipation. 

He hilted inside her by way of answer. For a timeless time it was the slow fire, their breaths. Nothing else. Just the two of them. Normally Phineas was efficient in all things but his mind was empty of thoughts, his flesh one with his beloved, the opportunity not likely to arise again any time soon he wanted to savor the occasion.

Kenna wrapped her arms around him. He swore he heard her gasp his name, only catching the last sibilant sound. She writhed against him and Phineas could no longer restrain himself either. She drew him deeper still, her knees up and legs briefly locked around his waist. 

While he was used to her more expressive orgasms, her soft pleas sweetly fell on his ears. But he wasn’t finished yet. Even as the last waves began to ebb he kept on as long as he could, tiring as it was. Kenna stopped him. 

“Wait.” She said in a breathy whisper and held out a hand to get him to cease. “I have an idea.” Turning her back to him she edged close enough to ease him back inside her.  
Immediately Phineas liked this idea, it was much easier on his frame. It was downright cozy plus he could maintain eye contact and kiss her. Oh and watch her play with herself, stroking her pink bud. He assisted her with that too and she curled an arm behind her cupping the back of his neck. 

Sensing he was tired Kenna took the initiative for a while at least. She had a lot more energy than he did and was much more determined to sate herself and him too as a bonus. Sometimes it felt odd that he found himself in this position with such a lovely creature atop him. 

He was a little disappointed she began by facing away from him, swirling and rocking her hips. Law she was incredible. Lithely muscled and tanned, her hair bleached tow from the sun. A primal part of him did relish watching her enjoy him, seeing his cock slick with her nectar her tight walls squeezing him. She was insatiable tonight. Not nervous as they had been their first time and with his enthusiastic consent.

"Slow down, slow down." Phineas insisted. Kenna halted repositioning herself, her face flushed blonde hair tousled. She was even a little winded from her efforts. "Apologies darling, just getting my bearings." 

Letting her hair fall over one side of her head Kenna smiled down at him. "You're a sexy guy, you know?"  
Her hands played across his stomach then eased him back inside her. Phineas lightly squeezed her thigh.

"If you say so."  
He was still fit, at least. Nothing drooped that wasn't supposed to. Could use more sun though. Phineas was destined to be a beanpole. His intellect was his best feature anyway. 

"I do. So there!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So there, she says."

Her hips moved ever so slightly causing sweet agony. Kenna leaned back and with effort Phineas surprised her by pushing himself up with one arm around her waist, tipped her head back to kiss her. 

"I saw that in a serial once." he admitted. 

Kenna laughed. Pulling him toward her. And nothing else mattered.

Just him. With her. 

They made love again just as unhurried as the start, pausing to catch their breaths and marvel that this was real. 

Phineas did feel her peak at least four times, the last of which he permitted himself to finish, shuddering and as potently as a man four decades his junior.  
Now Phineas lay in bed depressurized at last, holding Kenna close. 

“Bit for your thoughts?” She asked.

He raised a hand. “Sorry, my thoughts are ten bits a piece.”

Playing with his fingers she huffed. “Oh fine what’s this big expensive thought of yours?”

“A fool and his money are soon parted-”

That got him an audible smack on the chest. “And now senior abuse! Hitting an old man, Kenna, for shame!”

They both laughed. She turned to him and clicked on one of the reading lamps. “How old are you, Phin? I never asked.” stretching she tucked under his arm. 

“How rude!” He exclaimed in mock indignation. “I am sixty-three.”

“Huh!” Kenna said “You don’t act like it.”

Phineas lifted his fist and said halfheartedly “Get off my lawn.”

Kenna chuckled and leaning down brushed her nose against his. “Still don’t buy it.”  
She gave him a lingering kiss. “Don’t kiss like an old man.” Then with a devilish grin added “I also doubt an old man would make me come that much either.”

This time after mandatory clean up they lay together without getting dressed. Phineas was exhausted, sated, struggling against sleep. Kenna hummed quietly, caressing his face. There it was again, that peace and warmth.

In the lamp’s glow he saw her smile. Moving closer to him they lay with their arms around one another. “Serotonin, oxytocin. Nothing like a little homemade chemistry, huh?” Kenna brushed her nose against his again. 

"Evil woman.” he murmured. “I woke you up to help me save the colony not permeate my every thought.”

He didn’t think it would happen to him. The phenomenon of how even the briefest kiss drew a curtain about them that blocked out the rest of the world fascinated Phineas. He had pages upon pages of notes on Kenna as both a subject and a romantic partner- the latter of which he kept secret lest learning of his overtures being part of an experiment put her off. Sure though, science was his first love and Kenna knew that. But the woman herself was his muse.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He countered. 

"I love you most."

"Impossible."

"I'll fight you."

"You will lose."

Phineas twined his fingers into her hair. For a while he lay content to drink in her beauty before he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
